1. Technical Field
The embodiments described herein relate to a semiconductor integrated circuit apparatus, and more particularly, to a pad structure of a semiconductor integrated circuit apparatus.
2. Related Art
In general, a pad is a conductive pattern for transmitting signals to an interior of a semiconductor integrated circuit apparatus, and can be disposed on uppermost parts of the semiconductor integrated circuit apparatus. For example, the pad is a medium for providing voltages supplied from an exterior to an internal circuit of the semiconductor integrated circuit apparatus. The pad is electrically coupled to a printed circuit substrate to which external power is provided by a connection member, such as a wire, during a process called wire bonding.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view of a conventional roll-up phenomenon of a pad. In FIG. 1, since a wire 20 is subjected to bonding with a predetermined physical load at the center of the pad 10, an edge of the pad 10 is deformed and caused to be rolled up by the load. This is called a roll-up phenomenon of the pad 10, wherein the edge of the pad 10 is torn (debonded) from a lower material layer 30 thereof. Accordingly, due to the tearing of the pad 10, a crack 40 is formed on the lower material layer 30. Here, the crack 40 of the lower material layer 30 causes leakage, and reduces electric properties of the semiconductor integrated circuit apparatus.